


Chronicles of Dartmoor: A tale of warlocks, princes and knights

by rosieposie77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF John, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, John-centric, Knights - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Romance, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Teen Romance, Teenlock, Witchcraft, Witches, prohibited love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieposie77/pseuds/rosieposie77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, orfano zoppo. Sherlock, giovane lord. Un amore impossibile in un'epoca in cui la sodomia era punita con la morte.<br/>Lord Sherlock non aggiunse altro. Si limitò a fissarmi con quel suo sguardo enigmatico e indagatore, mentre io mi sentivo paralizzato, quasi incapace di respirare o addirittura pensare. Tuttavia, avrei giurato di sentire di nuovo quella sorta di connessione tra noi, come un invisibile filo di lana che qualcuno nel Cielo, magari un angelo dalle ali soffici e maestose, stava pian piano tessendo per unire la mia anima alla sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ATTO PRIMO. L'ORFANO ZOPPO

PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI (IN ORDINE DI MENZIONE)  
   
   
   
   
   
   
John Watson, orfano.  
  
Harriet Watson, sorella di John.  
  
Padre Lestrade, monaco benedettino.  
  
Miss Irene Adler, prima balia dell’orfanotrofio.  
  
Lord Hudson, nobile cavaliere.  
  
Lady Martha Hudson, consorte di lord Hudson.  
  
Mary, orfana e ragazza di John.  
  
Sir Sebastian Moran, cavaliere.  
  
Michael Stamford, mastro pellaio.  
  
Molly, consorte del mastro pellaio e figlia di sir Hooper.  
  
Andrew e Louise, figli di Molly e Michael.  
  
Sir Anderson di Colquhoun, cavaliere e guardia personale del conte Holmes.  
  
Lord Siger Holmes, conte di Dartmoor.  
  
Lord Mycroft, primogenito ed erede del conte Holmes.  
  
Lord Sherlock, secondogenito del conte Holmes.  
  
Trevor, scudiero di lord Sherlock  
Lord Henry, arciduca di Baskerville  
  
 

   
 

“ ** _Questo grido si alzi da tutti i soldati del Signore: è la volontà di Dio_!** ” – Roberto il monaco, riportando il sermone di Urbano II

   
   
   
  
  
  
  
ATTO PRIMO. L’ORFANO ZOPPO  
   
   
   
Grimpen, Dartmoor

   
   
   
Correva l'anno 1421 e avevo diciannove anni.  
   
Se, all'epoca, qualcuno mi avesse chiesto di fare un elenco delle cose che mi regalavano più gioia, non avrei saputo da che parte iniziare. Sicuramente le spighe di grano che danzavano al vento sul calar della sera sarebbero state in cima alla lista. Sarebbero sicuramente seguite le corse a perdifiato tra i vicoli e le viuzze del borgo dopo aver rubato una mela rossa e succosa per sfuggire alle grinfie del suo proprietario, fare lo sgambetto a qualche ignaro messo o strillone pubblico intento a decantare chissà quale nuovo editto, il sapore di un boccone di pane divorato dopo giorni di digiuno, o il viso dolce e gentile di una madonna che, per pietà, si offriva di rammendarti i buchi sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia delle tue vecchie vesti ormai logore.  
   
L'elenco di quelle che detestavo sarebbe invece stato alquanto ridotto e avrebbe probabilmente incluso solo la puzza proveniente dalle vasche del pesce nel banco al mercato accanto a quello in cui prestavo la mia modesta opera in cambio di vitto (due pasti caldi al giorno) e alloggio (un modesto giaciglio ricavato alla ben’e meglio tra la stalla e il laboratorio di concia del mastro pellaio che aveva avuto pietà di me; un giaciglio che i più avrebbero considerato scomodo e che invece io trovavo caldo e accogliente come un letto a baldacchino imbottito di piume).  
   
Sempre secondo i più, avrei dovuto probabilmente includere molti altri punti in questo secondo elenco, ad esempio il fatto di ricordare a malapena il volto di mia madre. Molti sostenevano che fosse una strega perché _sapeva curare le persone_ , molto meglio del cerusico del villaggio _._ E non si limitava a curarle: le _capiva_. Ricordo che le sue mani erano sempre calde, quasi bollenti. Spesso erano sufficienti quelle, assieme a un po’ d’unguento, per donare sollievo a un corpo provato.  
   
Era dolce, mia madre. Dolce, intelligente, profondamente legata ai suoi figli. E venne arsa viva. Davanti agli occhi miei e a quelli esterrefatti di mia sorella Harriet. Di quell’evento, ho sempre ricordato ben poco, poiché il mio cervello deve aver scelto di rimuoverne il più possibile le immagini. Se chiudo gli occhi, tutto ciò che la mia mente è in grado di rievocare di quel giorno siamo io e mia sorella raggomitolati a terra e stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra, lacrime mescolate alla pioggia umida e ostile, e poi grida, grida e ancora grida. Quelle di mia madre, che urlava a noi tutto il suo amore, prima che il Cielo – o gli Inferi – l'attirasse a sé. Quelle del popolo, che cercava di ricacciare la strega che credeva albergasse in lei nel luogo dal quale era venuta.  
   
Io non dissi nulla; non il più modesto e sommesso singulto uscì dalle mie labbra, nemmeno quando un frammento volante di tizzone proveniente dalla pira mi colpì alla base del collo, provocandomi un'ustione i cui segni porto ancora oggi [1].  
   
Dopo che mia madre ebbe esalato l'ultimo respiro, padre Lestrade, monaco benedettino, si avvicinò a noi, mostrando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi. Si inginocchiò accanto a Harriet, sfiorandole paternamente i capelli sporchi e arruffati. Ci offrì tutto il _suo aiuto_ , promettendoci che, se non avessimo rinnegato Dio come invece aveva fatto nostra madre, l’Altissimo ci avrebbe aiutato a scacciare il Diavolo dal nostro corpo.  
   
Il _suo_ _aiuto_ fu lasciarci nelle mani di miss Adler.  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Oltre alla morte di mia madre, dovrei rimpiangere l’aver vissuto quasi tutta la mia infanzia nello squallido orfanotrofio [2] in cui padre Lestrade aveva portato me e mia sorella Harriet dopo la morte di nostra madre, le percosse subite in quel luogo freddo e ostile, o gli inverni passati a camminare a piedi nudi tra la neve.  
   
Tuttavia, nonostante queste avversità, potevo ritenermi soddisfatto della mia vita sino ai miei diciotto anni. Se esisteva qualcuno o _qualcosa_ , un'entità superiore che vegliava dall'alto e che a volte si faceva beffe di noialtri quaggiù, questa doveva aver provato pietà per me e mia sorella, nel giorno in cui il misero destino a cui le nostre esistenze erano destinate ha incontrato quello di due persone dall'animo caritatevole. O, forse, si trattò solo di due persone che avevano semplicemente "bisogno", ma a me è sempre piaciuto pensare che ci sia stata una briciola d'amore dietro tutto questo.  
   
Harriet sarebbe stata con ogni probabilità destinata a prendere i voti se non addirittura a vendere il proprio corpo in una qualche lurida locanda del nostro villaggio o di quelli vicini. E io... beh, io non avrei di certo potuto aspirare a una sorte migliore. Soffrivo di zoppia. Ne soffrivo più o meno da quando ho memoria. Ignoravo se fosse un difetto congenito o se la causa andasse ricercata altrove. Sapevo solo che ogni volta che miss Adler, prima balia [3] dell'orfanotrofio in cui io e Harriet abbiamo vissuto dopo la morte di nostra madre, riversava su di me il suo disappunto o mi picchiava con il suo frustino (o anche quando avevo _solo_ il sentore che ciò potesse accadere), la mia gamba destra iniziava a dolere, prima sotto forma di un formicolio sopportabile, poi come veri e propri spasmi che partivano dal polpaccio e si irradiavano fino a metà coscia.  
   
L’orfanotrofio. La nostra casa. La _casa della morte…_ Era così che lo battezzammo.  
   
Miss Adler ci ripeteva sempre che nessuno avrebbe mai voluto uno storpio con la sua sorellina peccatrice, che nessuno avrebbe mai avuto _pietà_ di noi. Si sbagliò: qualcuno ebbe pietà di noi.  
   
Harry ebbe la fortuna insperata di essere presa come serva alle dipendenze di sir Hudson, un cavaliere nobile d'animo fedele al nostro re. La sua milady, Martha, l'aveva sorpresa un giorno a mendicare qualche soldo al mercato. Era stata colpita dal suo viso scarno e denutrito, ma dagli occhi al contempo vivaci e fieri, nonostante le occhiaie pronunciate. Il suo cuore si era scaldato di compassione quando aveva notato come si era fiondata sotto il banco di un commerciante per agguantare un tozzo di pane caduto dal tascapane di un frate. Il gesto aveva così tanto colpito lady Hudson da avvicinarsi a mia sorella e inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei.  
   
"E tu da dove sbuchi, ragazzina?" le aveva domandato con un sorriso dolce. Harriet, spaventata, si era raggomitolata sotto il banco delle carni e, quando lady Hudson si era avvicinata ulteriormente, mia sorella aveva tentato la fuga. Fuga che le venne impedita dal grosso e grasso mercante, che l’aveva afferrata per un braccio apostrofandola come "ladra pidocchiosa". Harriet si era divincolata invano, spaventata a morte anche solo al pensiero di ciò che aspettava coloro che erano sorpresi a rubare: sarebbe stata frustata, messa alla gogna e marchiata a fuoco sulle guance. Nel suo caso non si era trattato di un vero e proprio furto, ma Harry sapeva bene che non sarebbe importato a nessuno. Ringraziando il Cielo, lady Hudson sorprese tutti con il suo intervento. "Lasciatela andare, questa ragazzina lavora per me. Risarcirò io padre Dimmock per il suo pane" furono le dolci ma risolute parole di lady Hudson. Harriet l'aveva osservata con gli occhi sgranati e il respiro trattenuto. Il suo stupore era così grande che, quando il grasso mercante lasciò il suo braccio, ella cadde a terra con un sonoro tonfo.  
   
Lady Hudson aiutò mia sorella a rialzarsi e, prendendola dolcemente per un braccio, la trascinò via dal mercato. Harry le trotterellò silenziosamente al fianco, lo sguardo basso e le mani affondate nelle tasche del suo vestito cencioso. Fu solo quando raggiunsero il pozzo che trovò il coraggio di parlare alla madonna, tirando su con il naso. "Io… io non lavoro per voi, mia signora" aveva mormorato timorosa mia sorella, “ma mi piacerebbe”. Lady Hudson aveva sorriso."Allora, da oggi, sì, ragazzina".  
   
Harriet aveva fatto di tutto per convincere sir Hudson a prendere anche me, ma il cavaliere non sembrava necessitare dei servigi di uno storpio. Ero grande, ero adulto (a sedici anni mi reputavo già tale) e avrei sopportato essere separato da mia sorella. Sapere che per lei la vita avrebbe avuto in serbo un destino migliore mi avrebbe aiutato a sopportare il mio con il cuore più leggero.  
   
Forse, persino le frustate di miss Adler mi sarebbero apparse meno raccapriccianti.  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
La prima volta che mi innamorai fu a quattordici anni. Si chiamava Mary, una giovane orfanella paffuta e dai capelli color del grano che dormiva nella branda accanto a Harriet, quando viveva ancora con me nella _casa della morte_. Mary era una delle poche persone, al di fuori di mia sorella, con cui riuscivo ad aprirmi. Forse perché avevamo qualcosa in comune: sua madre aveva incontrato _l’ira di Dio_ quand’era stata anch’ella condannata per stregoneria e arsa viva, esattamente com’era capitato alla mia.  
   
Era come se provassi per lei una sorta di empatia ricambiata. A Harry non piaceva. Non che disapprovasse Mary in sé; semplicemente non le piaceva il suo continuo cercarmi (a volte morboso), il suo stare sempre seduta accanto a me a tavola, il tenermi per mano quando salivamo le scale la sera verso i dormitori, o il suo ostinarsi a voler curare le mie ferite dopo una delle (soventi) punizioni esemplari di miss Adler.  
   
A me non dava fastidio, tutt’altro. Avevo _ben_ due persone che si preoccupavamo per me, della mia salute e della mia felicità. Per un orfano zoppo era la migliore definizione di _Paradiso_. A volte, me ne stavo raggomitolato nella mia branda accanto alla finestra, facendomi cullare dal suono della pioggia che batteva contro gli stracci e la tela cerata che la ricoprivano [4]. Sognavo di avere una famiglia che mi volesse bene, una casa in mattoni cotti in cui vivere senza timore di essere picchiato, o due gambe sane che mi permettessero di diventare cavaliere. Spesso chiudevo gli occhi, beandomi dell’immagine di me stesso in cotta di maglia ed elmo e lasciandomi trasportare sulle ali della fantasia.  
   
 _Sir John Watson_... Suonava bene. Sarebbe stato il mio desiderio più grande. Assieme a quello di trovare l'amore. Quello _vero._ Che ti sconquassa le viscere e ti brucia l'anima con la sua indicibile passione. Quello per il quale venderesti te stesso al Diavolo e a tutti i suoi demoni servitori, senza pentirtene _mai_ , nemmeno per un sol attimo fino all'Apocalisse.  
   
Ma gli orfani zoppi non ottengono una nomina a cavaliere. Gli orfani zoppi non ottengono proprio nulla.  
   
Dell’amore sapevo ben poco. Le mie nozioni si riducevano a un mazzo di fiori di campo, una breve passeggiata mano nella mano nei pomeriggi estivi e piccoli baci a stampo regalati sulle labbra.  
   
Del sesso, sapevo di più, invece. Non con Mary, no. Non subito, almeno. Grazie a miss Adler e alle sue _attività di intrattenimento fisico a pagamento_ (io e Harry le avevamo battezzate così) che si tenevano nelle sue stanze, nelle cucine (la notte, quand’erano sgombre) e in altri locali di dubbio utilizzo. Io e Harry vi assistemmo _per caso_ una sera. Non ne facemmo menzione ad anima viva in quanto, a quell’ora, avremmo dovuto essere nelle nostre brande da un bel pezzo. Quindi, rimanemmo zitti e con le labbra ben cucite, troppo timorosi di miss Adler e, soprattutto, del suo frustino. D’altro canto, non erano nemmeno affari nostri. Io avrei fatto volentieri a meno di assistere, quella _prima_ volta, ma Harry mi bloccò il braccio, facendomi accucciare accanto a lei dietro i sacchi della farina e rendendomi partecipe del suo desiderio di conoscere.  
   
Ricordo che, a un certo punto, quando il viso della donna (perché di una _femmina_ si trattava) si intrufolò nelle cosce sinuose e spalancate di miss Adler mentre quest'ultima inarcava la schiena e con entrambe le mani strizzava i suoi seni nudi, serrai i miei occhi con tutta la forza di questo mondo e cercai di fare altrettanto con quelli di Harry, coprendoli con il palmo della mia mano, ma mia sorella lo scagliò via di prepotenza. Ricordo anche che, sebbene fu facile impedire ai miei occhi di vedere, non lo fu altrettanto con le mie orecchie. I gemiti di miss Adler via via più acuti mi entrarono nella testa, rimbombando con la stessa intensità delle campane a mezzogiorno e soggiogando al loro volere ogni mio buon proposito. E fu così che capitolai e peccai, aprendo anche io gli occhi e lasciando che a vincere fu la volontà della carne, o, meglio, della curiosità.  
   
Vedemmo miss Adler accettare un piccolo sacchetto di pelle, una volta conclusosi l’incontro. La vedemmo aprirlo, riversarne il contenuto (monete) sul tavolo (avevo dimenticato di dire che il suddetto incontro si era svolto _contro_ il tavolo più piccolo nella cucina) e contare avidamente prima ancora di rivestirsi.  
   
“Harriet?” le domandai più tardi, mentre mi infilavo nella mia branda. “Che c’è?” chiese lei di rimando, scorbutica, mentre mi rimboccava la coperta. “Quello che abbiamo visto...” iniziai io, le gote che si tinsero prepotentemente di rosso. “Non dobbiamo dirlo a nessuno” mi interruppe lei, con aria severa e portandosi l’indice alle labbra. Io annuii piano. “Harriet?” domandai poi. “Cosa c’è ancora, di grazia?” “Era amore, quello?”  
   
Mia sorella sospirò, prima di passare una mano sulla mia zazzera biondo cenere e scompigliarla, le labbra atteggiate in un lieve sorriso. “No, John. Era solo sesso, quello.” Non le dissi mai nulla perché me ne vergognavo, ma dopo che Harriet andò a vivere da sir e lady Hudson, cedetti altre volte alla “curiosità” e lasciai che miss Adler, senza che lei ne fosse a conoscenza, mi guidasse nella _scoperta del sesso_. A volte erano uomini, altre donne. Altre volte ancora erano ben più di una sola persona.  
   
Miss Adler non mi scoprì mai. Uno dei suoi _frequentatori_ (un cavaliere dai lineamenti sensuali, virili eppure sinistri [5] al tempo stesso, che rispondeva al nome di sir Sebastian), invece, sì. Ma questa è un’altra storia che racconterò in seguito…  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
Facevo regolarmente visita a mia sorella una volta al mese e, quando sir Hudson non era in casa e riusciva a mettere le mani su uno dei suoi cavalli nella scuderia, era invece lei a venire a trovare me. Ci davamo appuntamento al pozzo, quando io abitavo ancora nell’orfanatrofio. In seguito, dopo che andai a vivere dal mastro pellaio, mi veniva a trovare al mercato, di giorno, oppure la sera. Un colpo seguito da altri tre più veloci alla porta della stalla. Il segnale che era lei.  
   
Durante le mie visite mensili, lady Hudson ci faceva stare nelle cucine e dava ordine alla cuoca di prepararmi qualcosa di caldo, soprattutto nelle fredde giornate invernali. Io accettavo sempre di buon grado. Parlavamo per ore, riscaldati dall’affetto che provavamo a vicenda e dal fuoco vivace che crepitava nel grande camino alle nostre spalle. Lady Martha aveva preso in simpatia mia sorella che, ben presto, era diventata la sua dama di compagnia. Forse le ricordava la figlia che non aveva avuto…  
   
“Magari io e lady Hudson potremmo convincere sir Hudson a...” iniziava regolarmente Harry ogni volta che andavo a trovarla. Se ne stava a osservarmi divorare la mia zuppa silenziosamente per qualche minuto, spesso stringendo tra le mani un calice di quella bevanda inebriante e da me totalmente disapprovata che si chiamava _vino_ , poi partiva alla carica. “Va tutto bene, Harry. Io sto benissimo” erano sempre le mie battute, mentre soffiavo sul cucchiaio di zuppa bollente evitando di incrociare il suo sguardo e cercando di apparire convincente; “sir Hudson non ha bisogno di uno zoppo.”  
   
Sir Hudson non avrà forse avuto posto per me, ma conosceva a chi potessi tornare utile: il suo pellaio di fiducia, mastro Michael Stamford. In cambio di offrire la mia opera nella misura in cui potevo (sia al mercato che nelle attività di concia delle pelli) mi avrebbe offerto vitto e alloggio, sebbene con _alloggio_ intendesse come già detto un giaciglio non troppo comodo ma nemmeno troppo scomodo nel suo laboratorio-stalla. Accettai di buon grado, poiché sulla buona sorte non si sputa e, per essere totalmente onesti, qualsiasi cosa era preferibile alla tirannia di miss Adler. Persino la puzza del pesce proveniente dal banco attiguo al nostro al mercato, o quella che impregnava le pareti del laboratorio di concia senza lasciarle mai libere, nemmeno di notte.  
   
Sostanzialmente, il mio compito nelle attività di concia di mastro Stamford era il seguente [6]. Il primo passo consisteva nell’inchiodare la pelle grezza a uno steccato. Poi applicavo una buona dose di sale e rimuovevo eventuali bolle di grasso. Le pelli rimanevano solitamente a respirare per un paio di mesi, trascorsi i quali procedevo a staccarle dall’assito, lavarle – più e più volte, in modo da togliere via il sale – e a rinverdirle in modo da conferire alle pelli l’acqua perduta durante l’essicazione.  
   
Le successive operazioni di preparazioni alla concia, come la scarnatura o la decalcinazione, e la concia vera e propria erano esclusiva spettanza di mastro Stamford, all'inizio.  
   
Sulle prime, non mi lasciava quasi nemmeno avvicinare al locale di concia, mentre era impegnato in queste fasi, poi, dopo quasi un anno che ero con lui, iniziò a reputarmi più _affidabile_ e prese via via ad affidarmi altri compiti, oltre a quello di pulire e tirare a lustro le vasche, come aiutarlo a tagliare o cucire le pelli grezze per trasformarle in borse, brigantine o fodere.  
   
Michael Stamford era una persona d'onore e buona come il pane. Tutta la sua famiglia lo era. Dopo due anni che vivevo con loro, potevo dire d’essermi affezionato a ciascuno di loro. A mastro Michael, sua moglie Molly e i loro due piccolini, Andrew e Louise. Non passava giorno in cui non mi chiedessi che cosa impedisse a mastro Stamford di sbarazzarsi di uno zoppo che, per molti, sarebbe stato solo un peso. Forse perché ero bravo a maneggiare le pelli. O forse perché ero un ragazzo affidabile, che non parlava molto e a cui era sufficiente una tazza di zuppa d'avena e miglio per arrivare a sera.  
   
Mi piaceva addirittura pensare che fosse anche perché alla famiglia Stamford piaceva godere della mia compagnia dopo cena, quando, seduti accanto al fuoco, raccontavo ai bambini storie della ninna nanna partorite dalla mia fantasia. La loro preferita, ricordo ancora, era _Sir Boast-a-Lot e l’avventura delle erbe mediche_. Credo che madonna Molly, in particolare, fosse grata del mio ascendente positivo sui bambini, poiché ricambiava dando il massimo per cercare di insegnarmi un po' a leggere e scrivere, cosa di cui non avrei potuto essere più grato.  
   
Madonna Molly era anch’ella figlia di un nobile cavaliere. Aveva ricevuto una buona educazione presso una scuola monastica e, pertanto, in casa Stamford carta di cenci, corni contenenti inchiostro e penne d'oca non mancavano. Compresi alcuni libri che sir Hooper, suo padre, e i suoi uomini si erano procurati razziando un monastero cattolico nella contea di Kent.  
   
Tra essi, _Il Libro_ , la Bibbia. Ne sfogliavo le pagine e, insieme a madonna Molly, facevo del mio meglio per ricopiare le lettere sulla carta. File di a, di b, di c... Non perché fossi un fervente cristiano, tutt'altro. Quando, con gli occhi ancora gonfi d'innocenza,  assisti alla morte di tua madre condannata al rogo _secondo il volere di Dio_ perché le sue mani hanno cercato amorevolmente di alleviare il dolore della gente, semplicemente finisci col perdere per strada un po' della tua fede. E anche della tua innocenza...  
   
Tuttavia, ho sempre ritenuto che Il Libro fosse gravido di storie che valesse la pena raccontare e raccontarsi. Dunque, facevo del mio meglio per assorbire avidamente tutti gli insegnamenti di madonna Molly, arrabbiandomi con me stesso quei giorni in cui sembravo fare passi indietro anziché migliorare.  
   
Di sovente, finivo i miei _compiti_ a notte fonda, quando ormai la candela che mi faceva luce sul tavolo da cucina si era ridotta a niente più di un moncherino, gli occhi che mi dolevano per lo sforzo. Altre volte, crollavo esausto sui fogli, addormentandomi come un bambino. In quelle occasioni, finivo per destarmi alle prime luci dell'alba, quando l'eco delle campane della cattedrale preannunciava dolcemente l'inizio di un nuovo giorno. Immancabilmente, mi ritrovavo con una soffice coperta che mi copriva le spalle, dono della dolce e cara madonna Molly.  
   
Non solo adoravo leggere storie, ma anche gustarne di nuove. E quando i libri di sir Hooper non mi soddisfacevano, chiedevo aiuto alla mia fantasia. Lontano da occhi indiscreti e trovando ispirazione nei giochi di ombra che la luce tremula di una candela creava sulle pareti della stalla, tessevo nuove storie che avrei poi narrato ai piccoli Andrew e Louise. Storie ricche di intrighi, misteri, inseguimenti a perdifiato e talvolta persino veri e propri draghi sputa fuoco. Storie ricche del nobile e romantico sir John Watson...  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
Avevo accennato all'amore, al sesso. A Mary. Lei fu la mia _prima._ E, riflettendoci, in un certo senso anche l'ultima. Dopo un anno, un anno e mezzo, che ero andato a vivere da mastro Michael, io e Mary non ci limitammo più alle passeggiate mano nella mano, a raccogliere mazzolini di fiori di campo, o a inseguire le farfalle. Non dopo tutta l'innocenza che i miei occhi avevano perduto davanti a miss Adler e ai suoi innumerevoli amanti.  
   
Il mio corpo e il mio cuore non stavano più nella pelle di toccare con mano, di scoprire se il sesso (come lo chiamava Harry) o l'amore (come lo chiamavo io) potesse essere un'esperienza così sconvolgente.  
   
La prima volta accadde in un prato, appena fuori le mura. Si avvicinava il crepuscolo e il cielo vespertino iniziava a tingersi di quella sfumatura di cremisi che mi ricordava le fragole selvatiche mature. Era perfetto, mi dissi, per spogliare Mary con mani tremanti e il petto gonfio di aspettativa. Era perfetto per sfiorare per la prima volta il corpo di un'altra persona con le mie labbra e la mia virilità. I baci, le carezze, la saliva, i palpiti...  
   
Era perfetto per scoprire che tutto quello era soltanto e semplicemente _grazioso._  
   
Ricordo poco delle nostre altre volte. Dove avvennero, o che cosa provai. Ricordo benissimo, invece, la nostra _ultima_.  
   
"Sir Anderson mi ha domandata in moglie, John" disse Mary. "Mhm... Certo" dissi io, con le labbra sul suo collo e una mano sul suo seno, il capezzolo turgido che solleticava il mio palmo. "Sto parlando seriamente, John." Mary alzò di più la voce, scostando il mio braccio e mettendosi a sedere. Eravamo sdraiati per terra nel laboratorio di concia di mastro Michael, dove avevo da poco finito di pulire le vasche in mattoni. "Oh..." fu il mio unico commento. Mi stropicciai distrattamente i capelli corti e mi tirai a sedere anch'io. "Conosci sir Anderson, John?" domandò Mary, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto. Una pennellata di rossore andò a tingere le sue guance. Non seppi dire se la causa fosse il pesante imbarazzo che si stava per instaurare tra noi, o il nome di sir Anderson che, per qualche inspiegabile motivo, le faceva tremare il cuore.  
   
Certo che lo conoscevo. Lo conoscevo e non lo sopportavo. Quel giovane e spocchioso sir Anderson _Dal-naso-grosso_ di Colquhoun [7], guardia personale di lord Siger Holmes, conte di Dartmoor. Probabilmente il messere più irritante sul quale i miei occhi si siano mai posati. Anche più del visconte Mycroft.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Era una nebbiosa mattina di inizio novembre quando mi recai al castello per la prima volta. La nebbia era così spessa che scorgemmo la pesante porta in doppio strato di quercia decorata con le imponenti borchie in ferro soltanto quando il nostro carro rischiò di andarci a sbattere contro, esattamente nel momento in cui la campana della cattedrale suonava il settimo rintocco. Ci identificammo come _mastro Stamford e il suo aiutante venuti a consegnare al conte Siger il cuoio da lui richiesto_ e la guardia all’ingresso aprì il portone.   Ricordo che mi sentivo tremendamente nervoso mentre aspettavamo l’arrivo del fante che ci avrebbe fatto strada. La gamba mi doleva e riuscivo a trovare un po’ di pace soltanto martoriandomi le unghie.  
   
Non ero mai stato a cospetto di un nobile e nemmeno avevo mai incontrato qualcuno di più nobile di un cavaliere. Mi sentivo inadeguato dalle ciocche dei miei capelli alle punte dei miei piedi, nella mia tunica di lana e calzebraghe robuste. Lasciammo il carro nel cortile e il fante ci fece passare attraverso l’entrata destinata alla servitù. Mastro Stamford seguiva a passo rapido e sicuro il fante, io seguivo il mastro trascinandomi a fatica la gamba matta e tenendo lo sguardo incollato a terra. Percorremmo un intricato dedalo di corridoi per una decina di minuti buoni, fino a quando, giunti a una porta chiusa contro la quale bussò un paio di colpi, il fante si congedò. E noi venimmo inghiottiti in un salone che era totalmente e inesorabilmente quanto di più bello avessi mai visto: i soffitti erano ampi e a volta, le pareti erano decorate da drappi di velluto e arazzi di mille colori, il pavimento in assi di legno che cigolavano sotto il nostro passo era ricoperto da preziosi tappeti. Qua e là erano appese delle torce per rischiarare il salone altrimenti buio. Infine, notai un paio di bifore chiuse _addirittura_ da _veri e propri_ vetri, non da stracci o cenci. Ovunque, aleggiava un buon profumo di vaniglia. Ricordo di essermi lasciato sfuggire un “Oh” di meraviglia quando entrammo del salone, esclamazione che mi fece guadagnare un’occhiataccia da parte di Stamford.  
   
Mastro Michael si trovava a suo agio con il conte, essendo suo fornitore ufficiale di pelli da diversi anni. Un po’ meno con il suo erede, il visconte Mycroft [8]. Il padre era un uomo basso e tarchiato, il figlio alto e dal viso lievemente rotondo ma con un interessante naso affilato. Gli occhi del primo allegri ma cerchiati dalle occhiaie, quelli del secondo penetranti e fieri. A volte, il conte pareva estraniarsi in un mondo tutto suo, seduto sul trono in legno di quercia e ferro battuto. Il visconte, invece, era perennemente attento e vigile. Vigile nei confronti del padre, soprattutto: lo sguardo emaciato del conte non era sfuggito a me, dunque le sue precarie condizioni di salute non dovevano essere sconosciute al figlio.  
   
Non che il visconte Mycroft Holmes fosse _spaventoso_ ; era semplicemente mellifluo, imperturbabile [9].  
   
Ricordo che sir Anderson era rimasto per tutto il tempo in un angolo, con la mano destra stretta all’elsa della sua spada e gli occhi gelidi incollati alla mia schiena. Fu subito antipatia reciproca, la nostra. Ne avevo già incontrati di tipi come lui, nella mia vita (il mercato poteva essere una preziosa finestra sul mondo). Viscidi, approfittatori. _Stupidi_. Di quelli che, per contro, si ritengono le creature migliori della Terra.  
   
Sir Anderson si convinse d'esserlo ancora di più quando incespicai in un inginocchiatoio e feci cadere una pila di fodere in cuoio per draghe che stavo portando al cospetto di lord Mycroft affinché le esaminasse.  
   
“Il vostro servo, mastro Stamford, deve possedere braccia storpie esattamente come lo sono le sue gambe” disse sir Anderson mentre aiutava lord Mycroft a togliersi di dosso un paio di fodere che gli erano cadute rovinosamente in grembo. Mi sentii avvampare sino alla punta delle orecchie e, mentre un baluginio di orgoglio mi accendeva gli occhi con un'intensità di sicuro superiore a quella delle torce che rischiaravano il salone, sentenziai a denti stretti che “ne avevo solo una, di gamba zoppa.”  
   
Stavo per pagare caro il mio atto di... _idiozia_ poiché sir Anderson sfoderò la spada e si avventò su di me sibilando un "Come osi, bastardello insolente?"  
   
Lord Mycroft sorprese tutti noi alzando pigramente una mano verso il suo messere, fermandolo e mettendolo a tacere. "Sir Anderson, suvvia, non è questa la sede di banali scaramucce" disse il visconte, non muovendo un sol muscolo a eccezione di quello che aveva comandato alla mano di alzarsi. "Questo ragazzo è giovane e inesperto. Sono certo che non voleva mancarmi di rispetto" disse, tenendo gli occhi chiari fissi nei miei e parlando muovendo le labbra quasi impercettibilmente. Erano freddi e penetranti come pugnali, quegli occhi, e io vi specchiavo dentro i miei senza timore, tenendogli fieramente testa.  
   
Poi, di scatto, mastro Stamford si inginocchiò accanto a me e, tenendo il capo chino, domandò a lord Mycroft di accettare le mie e le sue scuse. Il mio corpo tremò appena e mi sorpresi a votarmi al Signore – quel Signore che disconoscevo – affinché non accadesse nulla al povero mastro.  
   
"Accetto le vostre scuse, mastro Stamford, e anche quelle del ragazzo." Michael mi dette una gomitata e io chinai il capo, farfugliando un "Vogliate scusarmi, Vostra Grazia." Un'alzata di sopracciglio. "E anche voi, sir _Col-chi-oun."_ Sir Anderson sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, stizzito. "Si pronuncia _Ca-uun_ , bifolco! _"_ [10]  
   
Lord Mycroft alzò nuovamente una mano, per calmare i bollenti spiriti di sir Anderson, e le sue labbra si atteggiarono a uno strano ghigno sghembo, prima di dischiudersi e dire: "Ma che non recapiti mai più."  
   
Mastro Stamford venne rapidamente pagato per le sue fodere e pelli grezze e, poco dopo, fummo scortati fuori, lo sguardo velenoso di messer Anderson minacciosamente incollato alla mia nuca. Il conte Siger, con la sua aria distante, sembrò non essersi accorto di nulla.  
   
Ricordo di aver pregato il mastro di accettare le mie scuse più sincere, mentre montavo sul carro. Ricordo anche che lui mi sorrise, con uno dei suoi caldi sorrisi contagiosi che gli riempivano tutto il viso e l'intero corpo. "Lord Mycroft ha visto qualcosa in te, quest'oggi" disse Michael, prendendo in mano le redini. Io non replicai, non essendo certo che fosse qualcosa di _buono_.  
   
Ero invece certo che la mia persona fosse stata etichettata come potenzialmente _non gradita_ all'interno del castello. Come potenzialmente da tenere d'occhio.  
   
Per qualche tempo, mi sbagliai. Fino a quando non arrivò Sherlock...  
   
Ma procediamo con ordine.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
In quel momento, non riuscivo a togliermi dalla mente che le mani sgraziate e tozze di sir Anderson avrebbero carezzato i turgidi e bianchi seni di Mary. Le sue labbra simili al becco di un rumoroso picchio avrebbero incontrato quelle carnose della mia donna. Per non parlare della lingua. O del suo sesso...  
   
Le mani mi prudevano e il sangue mi ribolliva sino alle tempie. "Apparterrai a quell'uomo, Mary! Vuoi davvero che quel Col-chi-houn con le sue manacce ruvide ti possegga per il resto dei tuoi giorni?" sbottai, stentando a credere alle mie orecchie. "Anderson è un cavaliere di nobile famiglia, John. Soprattutto, è in grado di badare a me e darmi un futuro più che decoroso." Una pausa. "Lui non è storpio."  
   
E mentre Mary si tirava in piedi e iniziava a ricomporsi, per la prima volta in vita mia capii cosa volesse dire sentire il proprio cuore infrangersi in pezzi infiniti, appassendo come un fiore lasciato a lungo senz'acqua.  
   
 _Non è storpio..._  
   
"E, comunque, si dice _Ca-uun_!" Queste furono le ultime parole di Mary, prima di uscire dal laboratorio di concia e anche dalla mia vita. Rimasto solo, boccheggiai un paio di volte in cerca d'aria.  
   
   
   
   
   
§§§  
   
   
   
   
   
La famiglia di mastro Stamford aveva l'abitudine di pregare ogni giorno l'Altissimo ai sei rintocchi della mattina, prima di dare inizio alle faccende giornaliere, e di recarsi a Messa alla cattedrale, ogni domenica. Non iniziai subito ad accompagnarli: dopo anni di presenze forzate alla Messa tenuta nella piccola cappella dell’orfanotrofio, desideravo solo dimenticarmi di ogni frate, suora o monaco sulla faccia della Terra.  
   
Li aspettavo a casa, preferendo portarmi avanti con le mie mansioni, oppure allenandomi nei compiti di lettura e scrittura. Poi, madonna Molly dette inizio a una _lunga opera di corteggiamento_ , se così si può definire, parlandomi della _profondità_ delle letture del Vangelo, di come ognuno di noi fosse chiamato dall'unico vero Dio a rigettare le tentazioni del Demonio e, infine, del carisma di padre Lestrade, un uomo buono e giusto, a suo dire.  
   
Padre Lestrade, il monaco dal viso attraente e affabile che aveva condannato mia madre al rogo... Ecco chi era per me.  
   
Tuttavia, pensando a quanto facesse madonna Molly per me, alla fine cedetti e una domenica acconsentii ad accompagnare la famiglia Stamford alla cattedrale. Ammetto più per curiosità e obbligo nei confronti di coloro che erano stati così caritatevoli nei miei confronti, che per un vero richiamo della fede.  
   
Io e Harriet fummo fortunati, non potevo certo negarlo, e ho sempre creduto che ci fosse davvero un'entità che permise tutto questo, che guardò verso di noi allungando una mano, mossa da insperata compassione. Tuttavia, dove albergasse questa entità non mi fu dato saperlo per parecchio tempo.  
   
Il sermone di padre Lestrade, la prima volta che mi recai alla cattedrale, fu senza dubbio una delle orazioni più sorprendenti ascoltate dalle mie orecchie in tutta la mia vita. Un'orchestrazione di vocaboli e termini a me pressoché sconosciuti, ma indubbiamente appassionanti e trascinanti.  
   
Perdizione, redenzione, colpa ed espiazione. Tutto ruotava attorno a queste quattro parole, secondo padre Lestrade, che le pronunciava con così tanta passione e ardore che le vetrate della _casa di Dio_ parevano quasi vibrare sotto la potenza della sua voce.  
   
Avevo preso l'abitudine di accompagnare la famiglia di mastro Stamford a Messa da poco più di un mese quando ebbero inizio gli avvenimenti oggetto del mio racconto.  
   
Me ne stavo seduto su una panca nella navata laterale destra, in un angolino buio rischiarato solamente dalla luce fioca e tremula di due ceri che si stavano pian piano esaurendo, a rimuginare con occhi sbarrati e fronte corrugata sulle parole pronunciate da padre Lestrade nel suo sermone sulla lussuria e la sodomia, cercando di attribuire a esse il significato più appropriato, quando successe. Una delle cose _più belle_ su cui il mio sguardo si sia mai posato. La meraviglia delle meraviglie.  
   
Era un viso regale e aggraziato, nonostante l'apparente durezza dei lineamenti. Erano riccioli corvini che ricadevano sulla fronte alta e spaziosa come grappoli d'uva matura. Erano due occhi chiari come il ghiaccio, ma profondi e vivaci quanto un ruscello in primavera, nel pieno del disgelo. Erano due labbra marcate e turgide quanto il seno di una madre.  
   
Credo d'essere rimasto impunemente a bearmi di quella singolare visione per un tempo indefinito, con la bocca appena dischiusa, per lo stupore e l'ammirazione, e uno sguardo smarrito dipinto negli occhi, tant'è che, assorto nei miei pensieri, non mi accorsi che dal sermone si era passati ai canti.  
   
Non avevo notato subito quel ragazzo. Almeno, non prima che si voltasse verso il fondo della navata dal suo banco in prima fila.  
   
Stavamo cantando l'Inno del Signore quando qualcosa doveva aver catturato la sua attenzione, costringendolo a voltarsi. Forse un rumore non gradito, ma io propendo di più per una nota stonata eseguita da qualcuno dei fedeli durante il canto. Fu la luce nei suoi occhi a colpirmi, così come le sue labbra perfette che si aprivano e si chiudevano, danzando al suono dell'organo.  
   
Lo sguardo contrariato e di disapprovazione che il misterioso quanto affascinante sconosciuto rivolse a tutti noi fedeli durò solo una manciata di secondi, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso l'altare, con fare annoiato. E fu allora che i nostri occhi si incrociarono. Le sue iridi chiare abbracciarono le mie più scure.  
   
Fu un attimo. Fu una frazione di secondo. Fu fugace quanto il battito delle ali di una farfalla che guarda il mondo con occhi nuovi. E fu meraviglioso. Provai qualcosa in quel momento, quell'esatto momento –quegli esatti _due secondi_ , li contai – in cui il tenebroso sconosciuto tenne fermo il suo sguardo su di me. Un formicolio alle guance e uno strano calore allo stomaco, ecco che cosa provai.  
   
Riuscii a sentire nitidamente i suoi occhi che mi scandagliavano e mi penetravano, catalogandomi forse come nuovo volto, nuovo fedele o solo come curioso popolano.  
   
Fu come deliziare le proprie orecchie con la più celestiale delle melodie, o cibarsi del più prezioso nettare degli dei. E, come tale, quando i suoi occhi si sganciarono da me per tornare a posarsi su padre Lestrade, la caduta dal Paradiso agli Inferi fu rapida e straziante.  
   
"Chi è... Chi è quel ragazzo?" sussurrai all'orecchio di madonna Molly. Non mi curai del fatto che gli altri fedeli stessero ancora inneggiando le proprie lodi al Signore. Nemmeno del fatto che potessi arrecarle un qualche disturbo. _Dovevo_ sapere. Madonna Molly portò fugacemente lo sguardo nella direzione dei miei occhi, per poi riportarlo esattamente dove dovesse stare, verso padre Lestrade. "È il figlio minore del conte Siger Holmes, lord Sherlock" bisbigliò la donna di fretta.  
   
 _Sherlock._  
   
 _Lord Sherlock..._  
   
Mai un nome era sembrato tanto bizzarro quanto vera e propria ambrosia alle mie orecchie. Nessuno mai prima di questo. Non avevo mai sentito parlare di lui, prima di quel giorno.  
   
"Credevo... Credevo che lord Siger avesse solo un figlio maschio" bisbigliai più a me stesso che a madonna Molly.  
   
"Lord Sherlock ha trascorso diversi anni a Londra, presso la corte del cugino del conte, il duca di Moriarty [11]" disse madonna Molly al mio indirizzo, celandosi la bocca con il palmo di una mano.  
   
Mi sorpresi a rammaricarmi del fatto che lord Sherlock fosse rimasto così a lungo lontano da Dartmoor, poiché una creatura così bella meritava d'essere ammirata più e più volte. Non soltanto da me, ma dalla contea intera.  
   
Quando la Messa giunse al termine, mi sorpresi a correre fuori dalla cattedrale, spintonando con poca creanza i malcapitati fedeli che avevano avuto la sfortuna di incrociare la mia strada, mormorando scuse di circostanza.  
   
Volevo vederlo. Volevo che i miei occhi si cibassero di lui un'ultima volta.  
   
Mi sentii quasi posseduto, indemoniato. E, per la prima volta, iniziavo a sentirmi affine con le omelie pregne di fuoco di padre Lestrade.  
   
Non saprei dire che cosa mi catturò subito in lui. Forse i suoi occhi così vivi e intelligenti. O forse la parola _solitudine_ che sembrava aver cucito addosso, in ogni più piccolo brandello di pelle. Probabilmente ogni cosa attrasse la mia attenzione. Possedeva l'ardente esaltazione di un demone imprigionata nel corpo di un angelo. Era questo che mi trasmetteva il suo corpo, il suo sguardo. Era questo che aveva fatto fremere la mia carne in quei pochi attimi in cui avevo percepito una sorta di _connessione_ tra noi.  
   
Lo vidi seguire suo padre e montare in sella a un destriero nero dal manto lucido come la più preziosa delle stoffe, dandomi le spalle. Rimasi imbambolato a guardarlo, con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi e le labbra appena dischiuse.  
   
Lord Sherlock montò in sella, prese la briglia tra le mani e si bloccò. Lo stavo ancora osservando mezzo inebetito, come se fossi stato sotto l'effetto di una qualche fattura, quando lo vidi voltarsi e guardarmi. Ci fissammo di nuovo negli occhi, come avevamo fatto poco prima durante la funzione. Fu come se ci stessimo parlando silenziosamente. E io mi sentii avvampare per essere stato scoperto con le mani nel vaso della marmellata, come un bambino.  
   
Poi Lord Sherlock fischiò, strattonò il cavallo e andò via al trotto, lasciandomi da solo, a osservarlo scomparire tra la gente. Sentii improvvisamente freddo in tutto il corpo. Poi una mano afferrò la mia spalla. "Sei qui, di grazia!" Era mastro Stamford, che mi guardava con il viso sudato e l'aria preoccupata. "Io stavo..." mi guardai attorno, ma di Lord Sherlock e del suo magnifico destriero non c'era più traccia. Fu come fossero stati inghiottiti nella nebbia, o ascesi al Cielo. Come se non fossero mai esistiti.  
   
"Stai solo provocando confusione e ritardo” [12] borbottò, strattonandomi verso la moglie e i figli. “Sì, signore. Scusatemi, signore” mormorai, chinando il capo e iniziando a trotterellare al suo fianco.  
   
Incontrai Lord Sherlock ogni giorno. Nei miei sogni. Sia in quelli a occhi chiusi, che in quelli a occhi aperti. Per ogni sera della settimana seguente, mi coricavo sul mio giaciglio nel laboratorio-stalla intrecciando le braccia sotto la nuca e cercando di immaginare, con  lo sguardo smarrito verso le travi del sottotetto, che cosa stesse facendo il mio principe in quel momento e che cosa avesse fatto per tutto il giorno.  
   
Lord Sherlock non era un principe, ovviamente. Era il secondogenito di un conte, cosa che faceva di lui semplicemente un onorevole [13]. Ma principe suonava meglio di onorevole, sicuramente. Suonava persino meglio di lord. Suonava meglio di qualsiasi cosa e a me piaceva il suono che faceva quella parola pronunciata sulla mia lingua.  
   
Principe. Principe. Principe…  
   
Ma, cosa più importante, non era mio. Non possedevo nulla di mio, se non la mia fervida  immaginazione e il mio amore per le belle storie. Avevo deciso che lord Sherlock Holmes, figlio del conte Siger Holmes di Dartmoor e fratello minore del visconte Mycroft Holmes, era, almeno nei miei sogni, il _mio principe_ e così doveva essere.  
   
Era  il mio ultimo pensiero prima di addormentarmi la sera e il primo che mi visitava quando aprivo gli occhi al mattino. L’ansia e l’aspettativa di poterlo rivedere la domenica successiva a Messa mi dette la spinta per affrontare i duri lavori nei lunghi e freddi sette giorni che avevo davanti. Le fatiche e le ore scemarono via come neve disciolta dal sole e dalle piogge e, in un baleno,  la tanto attesa domenica mattina arrivò.  
   
   
   
Ma le cose non andarono esattamente come previsto.  
   
   
   
Una ruota del carro si ruppe nel tragitto tra casa e la cattedrale. Io mi fermai ad aiutare mastro Stamford a ripararla, mentre madonna Molly avrebbe  proseguito a piedi con i bambini.  
   
Fu  solo un attimo di distrazione; piegai male il braccio nel tentativo di inclinare il carro mentre il mastro faceva leva aiutandosi con un ramo sufficientemente grande: sentii uno strappo alla spalla sinistra. Strinsi i denti e non dissi nulla, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore sino a far uscire sangue. Non un solo suono uscì dalla mia bocca. Non ho mai amato lamentarmi del dolore fisico. Ero abituato al dolore, sopportando quello costante della mia gamba. Ma, soprattutto, dolore significava non poter lavorare e io non potevo permettermelo. Mastro Stamford non poteva permetterselo. Quindi, continuai ad aiutarlo, facendo del mio meglio. Facendo quel che potevo.  
   
Non avevamo ancora finito quando le nuvole in cielo si squarciarono iniziando a  vomitare pioggia sulla Terra. Così, quando finalmente il carro fu di nuovo in pista e giungemmo alla cattedrale, la funzione era già iniziata ed eravamo  zuppi e infangati dalla testa ai piedi. Madonna Molly aveva trovato posto su una panca in penultima fila, Andrew seduto nel suo grembo. Io rimasi in piedi, quasi schiacciato contro una colonna. Mastro Stamford si sistemò alle mie spalle, prendendo la piccola Louise in braccio.  
   
Nemmeno per un sol attimo fu concesso ai  miei occhi di incontrare quelli di lord Sherlock.  Non ero nemmeno sicuro che fosse presente alla funzione; dalla mia poco fortunata posizione riuscivo a malapena scorgere l'altare e sentivo a fatica le parole di padre Lestrade, che parlavano di peccati e peccatori e che scivolavano via dalle mie orecchie, prive in quel momento di qualsivoglia interesse.  
   
Non saprei spiegarmi se fu una coincidenza oppure no, ma per tutto il tempo la mia  gamba doleva come non mai. Uscii dalla cattedrale a fatica, trascinandomi su quella buona. Ogni centimetro del mio corpo doleva: la gamba, il braccio, la testa... Mi guardai intorno: ovunque regnava il grigio asciutto della delusione.  
   
Notai mastro Stamford avviarsi verso il carro costeggiando il ciglio della strada, senza  tuttavia _vederlo_ realmente. Madonna Molly e i bambini presero posto in cassetta, mentre io rimanevo immobile nella mia posizione, sotto la pioggia che ormai stava scemando, come se i miei arti inferiori si fossero  improvvisamente trasformati in pietra.  
   
Ruotai  il capo prima a sinistra, poi a destra, soffermandomi sui volti della gente come se fossi smarrito e stessi cercando di trovare in loro un viso conosciuto. Michael stava cercando di attirare la mia attenzione sventolando un braccio, ma con scarso successo. Non sentivo nulla, i rumori che giungevano ovattati alle mie orecchie.  
   
E  infine lo vidi, in sella al suo destriero nero, le briglie tra le mani. Indossava un farsetto blu dalle maniche larghe, braghe di fustagno e mantello di pelliccia. In breve, era  bellissimo. E mi stava guardando.  
   
Lord Sherlock mi stava osservando con un sopraciglio inarcato, la fronte corrugata e una strana luce negli occhi. Provai  la netta sensazione che mi stesse analizzando, scandagliando, valutando. Lord Sherlock stava guardando me - _proprio me_ \- e credo di non aver mai avuto in tutta la mia vita un aspetto più miserabile come quello che avevo in quel momento.  
   
I  miei capelli se ne stavano piatti sulla mia fronte, neanche fossi appena riemerso dalle acque profonde di un lago. Tunica e calzabraghe esibivano pesanti macchie di fango. Il viso era sporco e, in quei pochi punti dove non lo era, sentivo che stava prepotentemente assumendo quella sfumatura di rosso tipica di chi stava sprofondando in un terribile imbarazzo. Ormai non sentivo più il dolore al braccio o il freddo. Sentivo solamente la mia pelle farsi bollente e il cuore fare strane bizze nel mio petto.  
   
Lord Sherlock spronò il suo destriero. Lo fece muovere al passo, molto lentamente. Si stava avvicinando a me. Io continuavo a fissarlo con aria inebetita, gli occhi calamitati da quelle labbra turgide che si facevano sempre più vicine.  
   
Più grandi.  
   
Più belle.  
   
E, un attimo dopo, quelle labbra così simili a un bocciolo di rosa si dischiusero, piano, e mi parlarono. "Impacco di foglie di cavolo" furono le parole di cui si bearono le mie orecchie.  
   
Aveva una voce baritonale e calda, lord Sherlock. Una vera e propria melodia,  celestiale, come se fosse stata suonata da un cherubino in persona. Così intensa da impedire al mio cervello di capire nemmeno una sillaba di ciò che avesse detto. "Chiedo per... perdono?" farfugliai.  
   
Lord Sherlock roteò gli occhi in aria, annoiato. "La tua spalla. Nulla di grave, solo una distorsione. Niente che un buon impacco di foglie esterne di cavolo fatte bollire in acqua calda non possa guarire."  
   
Lord Sherlock non aggiunse altro. Si limitò a fissarmi con quel suo sguardo enigmatico e indagatore, mentre io mi sentivo paralizzato, quasi incapace di respirare o addirittura pensare. Tuttavia, avrei giurato di sentire di nuovo quella sorta di connessione tra noi, come un invisibile filo di lana che qualcuno nel Cielo, magari un angelo dalle ali soffici e maestose, stava pian piano tessendo per unire la mia anima alla sua.  
   
Alla  fine, altro non feci se non annuire in assenso, poiché proprio non ero in grado di proferire parola. Lord Sherlock annuì a sua volta, sottolineando così, con  un semplice gesto, l'unione che sentivo con lui, poi strattonò il suo destriero per farlo voltare e sgusciò via, lasciandosi per la seconda volta inghiottire nella nebbia bassa che non accennava a dissolversi. Aveva l'eleganza di una pantera, lord Sherlock, e sospettavo anche  il suo coraggio.  
   
Con gentilezza, domandai a madonna Molly, una volta tornati a casa, di prepararmi un impacco di foglie di cavolo e mi compiacqui di scoprire che sortì l'effetto desiderato.  
   
"Non avevo mai usato il cavolo, prima d'ora" fu il commento della madonna, mentre mi aiutava con la fasciatura. Le mie labbra si atteggiarono a un sorriso, mentre mi lasciavo scaldare dal ricordo del mio tanto breve quanto intenso  incontro con il giovane lord. Al minore dei figli del conte Siger era bastata  una sola occhiata per scoprire che cosa mi affliggesse. Stregoneria, forse? Mi morsicai con forza il labbro inferiore per impedirmi di ridacchiare davanti agli occhi curiosi di Molly, inginocchiata accanto a me, in quanto se  lord Sherlock era davvero un messaggero del Diavolo, allora non avrei desiderato null'altro al di fuori della dannazione eterna.  
   
Quella sera rimasi sveglio sino a tarda ora, nel mio cantuccio all'interno del laboratorio di mastro Stamford. Sebbene avessi dovuto tenere il braccio a  riposo, mi esercitai nella scrittura sotto la luce tremula di una candela. Ero ansioso di apprendere, di migliorare. Promisi a me stesso che avrei fatto di tutto per apparire agli occhi di lord Sherlock come una persona migliore.  
   
Quando alla fine mi abbandonai al sonno, il mio ultimo pensiero prima di chiudere gli occhi fu quello che, l'indomani, avrei iniziato a escogitare un modo per rivederlo.


	2. ATTO II. LA SCIENZA DELLA STREGONERIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John...
> 
> Sentì distintamente il mio cuore smettere di battere e i miei polmoni di respirare. Lord Sherlock si era accucciato accanto a me e il mio nome sillabato dalle sue labbra era echeggiato alle mie orecchie meglio delle note suonate da un'arpa celestiale.
> 
> John.
> 
> Nessuno mai lo aveva pronunciato con l'intonazione usata dal giovane lord. E nessuno lo fece più dopo di lui.

ATTO II. LA SCIENZA DELLA STREGONERIA  
   
   
   
I sette giorni che mi separavano dalla domenica trascorsero rapidi.  
   
Lavorai, lavorai e ancora lavorai. Immerso sino alla fronte negli odori forti dei tannini, quando aiutavo mastro Michael in laboratorio, o in quello pungente del pesce, al mercato.  
   
Alla sera, invece, scrivevo, scrivevo e ancora scrivevo. Mi esercitavo il più possibile, a volte cancellando persino quanto avevo scritto grattando via l'inchiostro [1], in modo da non sprecare i preziosissimi fogli donati da madonna Molly. Rimanevo alzato sino a tardi, a imparare. A _migliorare._ Per lui, soltanto per lui. Lord Sherlock mi aveva catturato – _stregato,_ invero – con la sua bellezza e la sua peculiarità ammaliatrice, degna di quella che supponevo possedessero gli stregoni delle favole. Se non addirittura il Diavolo in persona.  
   
Gli erano bastati solo pochi sguardi e ancor meno parole per conquistarmi. Non esisteva nulla di più ambito, per me, se non potergli parlare di nuovo. E poter essere suo, per servirlo, sebbene ciò suonasse alle mie orecchie tanto impossibile quanto essere ricevuto alla corte di Sua Maestà il re in persona.  
   
Ricordo che, una sera, avevo riempito un foglio intero scrivendo il nome _Sherlock_ più e più volte. Ero rimasto a osservare il risultato della mia opera con quello stesso sguardo che mastro Michael avrebbe riservato a una borsa tascapane appena nata dalle sue abili mani.  
   
Sono certo che la luce che animava i miei occhi in quegli attimi non aveva nulla da invidiare a quella che li aveva fatti brillare la prima volta in cui si erano posati sui seni nudi di Mary.  
   
"Sherlock..." bisbigliai, solamente per lasciare che le mie orecchie si cibassero di quel suono. "Sher-lock" ripetei un attimo dopo, con tono più alto di una nota. Mi piaceva la sensazione che lasciava quel nome così strano e magico sulla mia lingua.  
   
"Come hai detto, John?" domandò di soppiatto madonna Molly, inginocchiata davanti alla madia dentro cui stava riponendo le pentole, solo pochi passi più in là dal tavolo da pranzo dov’ero seduto io. Mi sentii avvampare, mentre il sangue ribolliva dentro me. Il cuore prese a scalciare al centro del petto, dalla paura di essere scoperto, mentre farfugliavo un “Nulla, signora” poco convinto.  
   
Madonna Molly mi sorrise e, sistemando le pieghe del grembiule bianco che le cingeva la vita, si alzò in piedi. “Desideri una mano, John, con il tuo alfabeto?” domandò cortese, avvicinandosi. Mi sforzai di trovare qualcosa di plausibile da dire, in quel metro e mezzo che la separava dalla mia sedia, mentre con finto disinteresse sistemavo i fogli davanti a me e pregavo qualsiasi entità ultraterrena che fosse disposta ad ascoltarmi affinché mi risparmiasse dall’imbarazzo di dover giustificare a madonna Molly il fatto di aver riempito un intero e preziosissimo foglio con il nome del figlio minore del conte Holmes.  
   
Conte.  
   
Figlio.  
   
 _Maschio_.  
   
Qualcuno, lassù, fu incredibilmente magnanimo nei miei confronti, facendo sì che, a un paio di passi dal tavolo, il piccolo Andrew si scontrasse con le gonne della madre, durante il suo maldestro tentativo di rincorrere la sorellina. “Oh, eccolo qui il mio ometto!” squittì di gioia madonna Molly, inginocchiandosi ad abbracciare il figlioletto. Dal canto mio, sospirai e mi voltai verso il focolare. Un attimo dopo, le alte fiamme lambivano il mio prezioso foglio.  
   
  
  
   
§§§  
   
  
  
   
Madama Molly si stupì quando le domandai la cortesia di rammendare la mia tunica di lana, ormai pesantemente logora all’altezza dei gomiti. Questo perché non avevo mai attribuito troppa importanza alle condizioni delle mie vesti, poiché reputavo già un mezzo miracolo solo il fatto di possederle (calze e _addirittura_ stivali [2], regalo della famiglia Stamford per il primo compleanno trascorso sotto il loro tetto, l’unico capo a cui dedicavo ogni mia cura). Ricordo che non prestai molta attenzione alle mie vesti nemmeno in occasione del mio primo _vero_ appuntamento con Mary, quando la portai al _Cross Keys_ [3], la locanda del villaggio. L'unica cosa che feci, e che facevo sempre, fu coprire in tutti i modi il segno lasciato tra collo e spalla dall'ustione risalente al giorno della morte di mia madre, di cui mi vergognavo terribilmente.  
   
Ma lo stupore di madonna Molly non fu nulla in confronto a quello che provò quando le domandai se domenica, prima di recarci alla funzione, avessi potuto fare un _bagno_ [4] _._ Ricordo che, in successione, sgranò gli occhi, trattenne a stento un sorriso, infine distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo lievemente sulle gote.  
   
Poco più tardi, mi pregò di raggiungerla nel laboratorio, dove trovai ad attendermi la tinozza del bucato colma d’acqua fatta bollire, pronta per il mio bagno. “Ti lascio questi stracci per asciugarti” aveva detto la madonna, appoggiandoli su una pertica orizzontale. La ringraziai e le diedi le spalle, pronto per sfilare le mie vesti. Udii la porta del laboratorio cigolare; una pausa, poi madonna Molly parlò di nuovo.  
   
“Come si chiama?” disse dolcemente. Io mi paralizzai, con la stoffa della tunica tra le mani. “A chi vi riferite, signora?” chiesi io, voltandomi a guardarla, preso da un reale smarrimento. Il viso di Molly era addolcito da un tenero sorriso. “La ragazza per la quale ti stai facendo bello, John” rispose, gioviale, con una mano sulla porta e l’altra lungo il fianco. Annaspai in cerca d’aria, mentre capivo di essere arrossito sin sulla punta delle orecchie. “Io non... non c’è nessuna... ecco” farfugliai, sentendomi sprofondare in un’inesorabile miscela d’imbarazzo e panico.  
   
Madonna Molly si avvicinò, sfiorandomi teneramente una guancia con la mano. “D’accordo, John caro, ma ricorda che se mai avrai bisogno di qualche consiglio, mi troverai sempre qui” disse, prima di voltarsi e lasciarmi solo. Un attimo dopo, la porta del laboratorio cigolò di nuovo, chiudendosi e lasciando fuori i raggi di una splendida mattinata di sole. Boccheggiai più e più volte. Avevo la pelle ancora in fiamme quando immersi il mio corpo nudo nell’acqua calda e profumata di spezie.  
   
  
  
   
§§§  
   
  
  
   
La bellezza dei raggi del sole appassì subitamente come una rosa recisa da una cesoia inclemente e il gelo assalì il mio cuore come il più rigido degli inverni. Lord Sherlock non era presente alla funzione quella domenica. Nessun membro della famiglia del conte Holmes era alla cattedrale, invero. Il banco in prima fila era spoglio quanto i rami di un pesco a dicembre.  
   
Le parole di padre Lestrade, pronunciate come al solito con tutta la veemenza che lo contraddistingueva dal pulpito al centro della cattedrale, scorrevano via dalle mie orecchie e dalla mia mente, senza lasciare impronta alcuna del loro passaggio.  
   
Rimasi immerso nel mio piccolo mondo fatto di rammarico e delusione per tutta la durata della Messa, del viaggio verso casa e del pranzo, impegnato in ogni sorta di congetture circa il motivo della sua assenza.  
   
Il mio cuore bramava di conoscenza, di sapere se stesse bene, se fosse partito per un lungo viaggio, _se_ mai lo avessi rivisto.  
   
"Lei non c'era?" bisbigliò Molly al mio orecchio, mentre rimuoveva la tovaglia [5] a pranzo concluso. Mi fu impossibile impedire alla mia pelle di arrossire come il più maturo e carnoso dei papaveri. Scossi debolmente il capo, arrendendomi parzialmente all'arguzia di quella donna.  
   
"Nemmeno la famiglia del conte era presente alla funzione, quest'oggi" dissi io, cercando di esibire una finta noncuranza e sperando che i miei occhi non mi tradissero. Ma quella speranza durò ben poco quando madonna Molly accostò nuovamente le labbra al mio orecchio, mormorando un "Mi informerò con lady Hudson" in tono complice.  
   
Credo che il mio viso assunse tutte le tonalità del rosso – dal rosa pallido al viola acceso – di questo mondo e quell'altro, quando Molly si allontanò strizzando un occhio.  
   
La consorte di mastro Stamford aveva scoperto tutte le mie carte.  
   
  
  
   
§§§  
   
  
  
   
Due sonori colpi inferti contro la porta del laboratorio di concia. Era lunedì sera; mi ero appena chiuso la porta alle spalle senza, tuttavia, aver ancora indossato la veste da notte, quando bussarono. Era madonna Molly, con un sorriso raggiante e occhi così brillanti da rendere quasi completamente inutile la candela che reggeva in una mano.  
   
"Sono in visita presso un cugino del conte, lord Henry. Saranno di ritorno tra pochi giorni" mi informò, con una voce così pregna d'entusiasmo da costringere il mio cuore a smarrire qualche colpo per strada. Inutile aggiungere che, per l'ennesima volta, avvampai.  
   
Borbottai un confuso "Vi ringrazio", quindi madonna Molly, con un ultimo sorriso, si lasciò inghiottire dalle tenebre della notte. Mi spogliai di fretta e mi coricai nel mio giaciglio. Chiusi gli occhi cercando di ipotizzare quanto avrei dovuto aspettare ancora prima di rivedere lord Sherlock. Una domenica? Due domeniche?  
   
Non dovetti aspettare molto, perché lord Sherlock venne da me.  
   
Beh, non proprio da me, ma da mastro Michael al mercato. E non da solo, ma con suo fratello, il visconte Mycroft, per acquistare fodere e borse. Ma andava benissimo così.  
   
Quando i miei occhi riconobbero il suo magnifico destriero e quella folta chioma scura, il mio cuore non perse un battito, ma un numero che non fui capace di quantificare.  
   
Dopo che vidi i due fratelli Holmes smontare da cavallo e dirigersi verso il nostro banco, la mia testa prese a girare vorticosamente e la mia gamba a richiedere attenzioni. Non riuscivo a credere che stessero venendo da noi, _proprio_ da noi.  
   
Non avrei saputo dire con certezza che cosa domandò lord Mycroft e cosa gli rispose mastro Michael, poiché l'eco del mio cuore imbizzarrito rimbombava prepotentemente nella mia testa, che mi costrinsi a tenere china per la maggior parte del tempo, troppo imbarazzato e timoroso per riuscire a guardare il giovane lord in volto.  
   
Detti, tuttavia, ben più di una sbirciata, grazie alle quali notai che sul viso del ragazzo moro era dipinta un'espressione attenta e concentrata, con un sopracciglio inarcato e le labbra arricciate.  
   
I suoi occhi sembravano assorbire avidamente ogni cosa attorno a lui – i colori, i profumi, la merce in vendita, _io_ – e trasformarla in qualcosa di nuovo, di _meraviglioso_.  
   
Il mio sguardo saltellava dalla punta dei miei stivali al suo viso e, durante uno di questi saltelli, finì per scontrarsi con quello di lord Sherlock, facendomi arrossire al pari di una fanciulla alle prese con il suo primo amore.  
   
"John! Le fodere, John, di grazia!" la voce acuta e agitata di mastro Stamford mi fece trasalire e arrossire ancor di più, se mai fosse stato possibile. Mi chinai sotto il banco, iniziando a mio malgrado a cercare le fodere tra le... brigantine.  
   
"Credo che le fodere siano laggiù, John."  
   
 _John..._  
   
Sentì distintamente il mio cuore smettere di battere e i miei polmoni di respirare. Lord Sherlock si era accucciato accanto a me e il mio nome sillabato dalle sue labbra era echeggiato alle mie orecchie meglio delle note suonate da un'arpa celestiale.  
   
 _John_.  
   
Nessuno mai lo aveva pronunciato con l'intonazione usata dal giovane lord. E nessuno lo fece più _dopo_ di lui.  
   
"Sì, giusto..." farfugliai, allungando un braccio verso sinistra. "Le fodere laggiù, sì."  
   
"Ovvio che è giusto" borbottò il minore dei fratelli Holmes, piccato, cosa che mi mandò nel panico più totale. Raccolsi una pila di fodere, mi alzai per riporle sul banco e mi riaccucciai a terra, in un'unica mossa fluida. Lord Sherlock non si era mosso di un pelo e mi stava ancora fissando con quegli occhi carichi di curiosità.  
   
"Deduco dai tuoi movimenti che la spalla vada molto meglio" disse il giovane, studiando i movimenti del mio braccio. "Oh sì, grazie... Vostra grazia... Volevo dire, signor conte. No, sire..." farfugliai in preda al massimo imbarazzo. Nulla venne in mio aiuto per impedirmi di diventare paonazzo in viso. “Insomma, sì, vi ringrazio, lord Holmes” terminai, scuotendo il capo energicamente.  
   
“ _Lord Holmes, signor conte_ e tutte le altre sciocchezze che hai nominato vanno bene per mio padre. Io sono semplicemente Sherlock” disse il mio sire, il _mio principe._ Quindi, fece qualcosa di assolutamente inaspettato per _una persona come lui_ nei confronti di _una persona come me_ : mi porse la mano in segno di saluto e io, con il cuore che graffiava e urlava al centro del petto e all’altezza delle mie tempie, gli porsi la mia, tremante. “Io sono... John” borbottai confusamente. “Lo so” disse lui, arricciando le labbra in una sorta di strano sorriso. Mi ferrò l’avambraccio stringendolo fortemente [6] e io sentii una netta sferzata di qualcosa di sconosciuto – qualcosa di _vivo_ – lambire il mio intero corpo.  
   
Dopo la stretta di mano, lord Sherlock si alzò, mentre io rimasi un attimo ancora inginocchiato sotto il banco, sistemando il piccolo danno che avevo fatto poc’anzi. “Foglie di cavolo, curioso... Un rimedio che non avevo mai sentito. Ma indubbiamente efficace” dissi, desideroso come non mai di prolungare la conversazione, possibilmente sino all'Apocalisse. Mi tirai alla fine in piedi, la mia gamba capricciosa che cercava di richiamare la mia attenzione con piccole scosse. Lord Mycroft e mastro Stamford erano poco lontani da noi, intenti nella loro trattativa, ma noi non ci facemmo caso.  
   
I miei occhi non abbandonarono quelli del giovane lord nemmeno per un attimo, i quali, tuttavia, parevano essere intenti a scandagliare il mio intero corpo, cosa che mi metteva a disagio in un certo qual modo. “E quali rimedi ti avrebbe consigliato il tuo cerusico? Sentiamo!” chiese poi Sherlock, tornando d’improvviso a osservarmi in viso. “Aglio e olio di mandorle” risposi io, iniziando a sentirmi pian piano a mio agio, “e non il mio cerusico, ma mia madre.”  
   
Non so perché gli parlai di mia madre: ero troppo piccolo per serbare grandi ricordi della donna che aveva messo al mondo me e mia sorella, ma era come se, prima di morire, ci avesse in qualche modo _trasmesso_ alcune delle sue preziose conoscenze. Il timore che fosse effettivamente una strega come padre Lestrade sosteneva fece per un attimo pulsare di dolore la mia gamba e strattonai il collo della mia veste, giocherellando con i lembi di stoffa, proprio all'altezza della cicatrice lasciata dalla vecchia ustione, come facevo sempre quand'ero nervoso.  
   
L’espressione che si dipinse sul viso di lord Sherlock sembrava comunicare che avesse capito in qualche modo ciò che stesse passando per la mia testa. “Tu non sei figlio di mastro Stamford, nevvero?” Fu una constatazione, più che una vera e propria domanda. Scossi il capo in segno di conferma. “No, non lo sono” ammisi.  
   
“Sei orfano” continuò, osservandomi con una profondità tale in quegli occhi azzurri da sentirmi quasi trapassato da parte a parte, proprio all’altezza della fronte. “Sei orfano perché tua madre è stata accusata di stregoneria e arsa viva” continuò, con la stessa disinvoltura che avrebbe avuto parlandomi del suo magnifico destriero.  
   
Mi sentii mancare, mentre il minore dei fratelli Holmes sembrava essere appena venuto a capo di un difficilissimo rompicapo, i lineamenti aguzzi del viso che finalmente riuscivano in qualche modo a rilassarsi completamente.  
   
Si avvicinò a me, con movimenti lenti e densi di aspettativa. Alzò il braccio destro e il suo indice sfiorò piano il mio collo, scostando appena la veste per scoprire un pezzetto della mia pelle, quello che non amavo, che detestavo con tutto me stesso.  
   
Quello sul quale miss Adler amava particolarmente sfogare la sua rabbia.  
   
Quello davanti al quale Mary aveva arricciato il naso e distolto lo sguardo.  
   
L'aria frizzante si scontrò con la mia pelle resa bollente dalla tensione del momento, man mano che le dita lunghe e affusolate di lord Sherlock scendevano giù e più giù, andando a morire poco prima della spalla. Quella splendida creatura stava toccando me, il mio corpo. La mia carne.  
   
E io tremai.  
   
"Come testimonia questa cicatrice, del resto. Qualche tizzone vagante... È normale, la prole è sempre costretta ad assistere all'esecuzione di una strega" concluse, con una voce calma e profonda, che, sebbene provvista di ben più di una nota di supponenza, riuscì a far vibrare il mio corpo come le corde di una lira bizantina tra le mani del più abile dei suonatori.  
   
C'era, tuttavia, una parte di me che avrebbe voluto gridargli con quanto fiato avevo in gola "Ehi, state parlando di mia madre!", ma questa assurda voglia morì sul nascere. Fu schiacciata quasi del tutto da quell'altra parte – quella più forte, quella _innamorata_ – che ordinò alla mia bocca di dischiudersi per lasciare uscire un flebile, ma deciso "Meraviglioso..."  
   
Le gote di lord Sherlock si tinsero di una tenue sfumatura di carminio, espressione della sua sorpresa e del suo piacere per il complimento appena ricevuto.  
   
"Vogliate scusarmi, se vi sono apparso insolente" farfugliai, nel timore di aver osato _troppo._  
   
"Non sei insolente, tutt'altro. È che, normalmente, ricevo tutto un altro genere di commenti." Un ghigno, a metà strada tra il divertito e l'indispettito, mentre gli occhi vagavano lontano, verso un mondo in cui non mi era permesso entrare. Ancora...  
   
"E cosa vi dicono, di solito, se mi è permesso chiederlo?" mi sorpresi a dire. Il lato di me che era rimasto contrariato dalla sua spiccata supponenza capitolò del tutto, mentre le mie labbra si atteggiarono a un sorriso d'ammirazione. "Di smetterla, se non voglio essere accusato anche io di stregoneria!" C'era ben più di una nota di allegria nella voce del giovane lord, ora; sembrava contento delle mie parole. _Quasi_ felice. E io, inspiegabilmente, mi misi a ridere. E lui con me.  
   
Fu il primo momento in anni in cui mi sentivo libero da qualsiasi preoccupazione. Quasi felice anch'io. No... ero _totalmente_ felice. Una risata genuina, sana. Come non ne facevo da tempo.  
   
"E chi mai vi accuserebbe, di grazia?" continuai. Mi sentivo inspiegabilmente libero di poter chiedere al giovane Holmes qualsiasi cosa avessi voluto, certo di non ricevere in cambio alcun rimprovero. "Mio fratello, ad esempio" bisbigliò Sherlock, inclinando leggermente il capo verso sinistra. I miei occhi seguirono quel movimento e si accertarono che lord Mycroft fosse ancora fervidamente impegnato nelle trattative con il mastro pellaio. "Oh..." fui capace di mormorare solamente. Iniziavo a percepire una sorta di complicità con lord Sherlock. Ed era _bellissimo_. "È invero, tuttavia, che voi possediate capacità strabilianti" aggiunsi poi, per dimostrare al mio affascinante interlocutore tutta l'ammirazione che provavo nei suoi confronti, "non stento a credere che possano essere scambiate per stregoneria."  
   
"Io preferisco chiamarle in altro modo" ribatté lui. Lord Sherlock aveva negli occhi una strana luce, che mi ricordava molto quella che avevo intravisto negli occhi di Mary la prima volta che le dissi, esagerando deliberatamente, che mai avevo visto creatura più bella [7].  
   
"Ovvero?" domandai, accorgendomi di stare sempre più pendendo dalle sue labbra. "Deduzione" un sorriso perfetto che scoprì denti ancora più perfetti, "ed è una scienza!"  
   
Ridemmo ancora, sempre più complici. E, in virtù di tale complicità, mi sorpresi a indietreggiare di qualche passo, come se volessi _proteggerlo_ mettendo una certa distanza tra noi e suo fratello. Fu allora che il minore dei figli del conte Holmes mi sorprese di nuovo. "Tu zoppichi" constatò, adottando per l'ennesima quell'espressione seria e concentrata da studioso. Mi sentii sprofondare, mentre le mie gote iniziarono a pulsare con veemenza per la vergogna. Non ero stato abbastanza cauto da nasconderlo. "Già..." borbottai imbarazzato, "dalla nascita, credo." " _Credi_?" "Sì, insomma, da quando ne ho memoria. Incurabile."  
   
Iniziai a sudare e il mio cuore a protestare: temevo che la mia zoppia mi facesse apparire infimo agli occhi di lord Sherlock, esattamente come capitava con la maggior parte delle persone, finendo così per fargli perdere ogni interesse che stava dimostrando nei miei confronti.  
   
"Magari lo credi tu, che sia incurabile..." disse invece il giovane Holmes, più parlando a se stesso che realmente a me. "Cos'altro potrebbe essere, di grazia?" La mia voce fu appena più di un sussurro. Un sussurro malinconico, rassegnato e lievemente sarcastico. "Una madre accusata delle peggior cose, arsa viva, davanti ai tuoi occhi. Probabilmente, costretto a vivere per anni in una di quelle _case della morte_. Senso di responsabilità e debito incolmabile nei confronti della famiglia che ti ha dimostrato clemenza accogliendoti nel proprio focolare domestico..." iniziò a recitare, parlando con un fervore che avrebbe fatto invidia persino a padre Lestrade nei giorni migliori e che stava schiacciando il mio piccolo cuore con un'intensità degna della furia del Signore. "Forse sarebbe il caso che regalassi un po' di respiro al tuo corpo spostando la tua mente su altre cose" [8] concluse.  
   
Quelle parole, sparate a raffica da lord Sherlock, mi lasciarono in preda a un bizzarro senso di leggerezza e sbigottimento. Ciononostante, percepivo tutt'intorno a noi qualcosa – qualcosa di davvero _speciale_ – che univa come ben poche altre cose al mondo me a lui e lui a me.  
   
Se avevo definito quanto detto da lui prima come semplicemente "meraviglioso", questo era addirittura _strabiliante_.  
   
Il bagliore nei suoi occhi era ora divenuto qualcosa di ancor più indescrivibile, che, come per incanto, pareva riflettere tutt'intorno a Sherlock la sua _reale_ bellezza, quella che proveniva dal _profondo_ e di cui forse lui stesso non era a conoscenza.  
   
Ma, qualunque cosa fosse, fu presto ricacciata al suo posto dalla voce invasiva di lord Mycroft, che richiamava suo fratello a sé rammentandogli che era giunta l'ora di rimettersi in marcia.  
   
E fu così che lord Sherlock si congedò dalla mia persona; mi lanciò un ultimo sguardo e, prima di montare in groppa al suo destriero, strizzò l'occhio in segno d'intesa.  
   
Ancora ignoro come io non abbia fatto a morire lì, quel giorno e in quel preciso istante.  
   
Lo seguii con lo sguardo fino a quando lui e lord Mycroft non scomparvero dai miei occhi.   
   
  
  
   
§§§  
   
  
  
   
Erano già calate le tenebre quando "presi in prestito" il castrone baio di mastro Stamford. "Andiamo a fare un giretto, bello" sussurrai grattandogli dolcemente il muso, mentre uscivamo guardinghi dal laboratorio-stalla.  
   
Galoppai a perdifiato per i vicoli e le viuzze di Grimpen, fino a raggiungere la signorile abitazione a più piani di sir Hudson. Arrestai il mio baio, scesi e legai le briglie a un cespuglio. Posai gli occhi a terra, alla ricerca di qualche sassolino che avrebbe potuto tornare utile al mio scopo.   
   
Tirai il primo verso la piccola finestrella dietro cui sapevo si trovava la stanza di mia sorella, ma sbagliai completamente il bersaglio.  
   
Aggiustai il tiro e il secondo colpì al centro l'imposta di legno [9]. Harry aprì al terzo sassolino.  
   
"Harry!" chiamai, senza tuttavia alzare troppo la voce.  
   
"John? John, sei tu?" La voce di mia sorella era lievemente impastata. "Sì, sono io! Dovevo assolutamente vederti!"  
   
Harry si stropicciò un occhio, poi si sporse di più, per vedermi meglio. "Per tutti i diavoli, che cosa succede?"  
   
Io non risposi immediatamente; sorrisi per una manciata di secondi mentre cercavo nella mia mente il modo migliore per introdurre mia sorella agli avvenimenti accaduti.  
   
"Ho conosciuto una persona [10]" dissi infine, il sorriso che man mano cresceva sul mio viso, irradiandolo di luce come se attorno a noi stesse crescendo l'aurora più bella di tutti i tempi.  
   
Harry si lasciò scappare un gridolino di approvazione, mentre mi sorrideva di rimando. "Chi è? La conosco?" domandò, entusiasta.  
   
"Te ne parlerò!" dissi io, slegando il mio baio e montando in sella con un po' di fatica, a causa della mia gamba. "Mastro Michael non sa che ho preso il cavallo e sono venuto qui."  
   
Harry mi salutò portandosi le dita alle labbra e mandandomi un bacio immaginario. Non sentii il rumore delle imposte che si chiudevano perché io e il mio destriero eravamo già lontani.  
   
  
  
   
§§§  
   
  
  
   
Quando mettemmo piede nella cattedrale per la funzione domenicale, la famiglia Holmes era già presente. Eleganti, impettiti e altezzosi nel loro banco personale in prima fila. Erano tutti, così: il conte Siger, la contessa Violet, il visconte Mycroft.  
   
Lord Sherlock no. Lord Sherlock era indubbiamente elegante, nel suo farsetto di seta blu e nel caldo mantello di zibellino, ma sul suo viso non era dipinta l'altezzosità che potevo invece notare in suo fratello o in sua madre. Ci vedevo invece un nitido desiderio di trovarsi altrove; o, per lo meno, così appariva evidente ai miei occhi.  
   
Mi divertii a cercare di immaginare dove avrebbe preferito essere lord Sherlock, in quel momento. Una biblioteca benedettina, forse, o magari in riva a un fiume. O forse ancora in sella al suo magnifico destriero, galoppando a più non posso verso le colline, con il vento che gli accarezzava i capelli con fervore. Era questo, almeno, ciò che avrei voluto fare io se mi fossi ritrovato al suo posto.  
   
Fu durante un passaggio del sermone di padre Lestrade che si voltò a guardarmi. Prima di quel momento, sembrava non essersi accorto della mia presenza, eppure era riuscito a trovare i miei occhi con sicurezza, come se avesse saputo esattamente dove cercare. Come se mi avesse in qualche modo "percepito". Non potei impedirmi di pensare alle sue abilità molto vicine alla stregoneria, che lui chiamava invece "deduzione", e sorrisi intimamente.  
   
Lord Sherlock non disse nulla. Per lo meno, non con le parole. I suoi occhi, invece, dialogarono così tanto con i miei che, a un certo punto, temetti seriamente che padre Lestrade scendesse dal suo pulpito per rimproverarlo della sua distrazione.  
   
A funzione terminata, mentre mi avviavo verso il carro tenendo Andrew e Louise per mano, gli occhi del giovane Holmes cercarono nuovamente i miei e io sostai sul selciato per dar loro il tempo di "conversare" ancora.  
   
Poi lord Sherlock montò in groppa al suo cavallo e io non riuscii più a trattenere quel sorriso che già da prima stava lottando con tutte le sue forze per prendere possesso del mio viso.  
   
Sono quasi certo che il giovane lord fece del suo meglio per resistergli, tuttavia ai miei occhi attenti non sfuggì quell'angolo della bocca che si arricciò all'insù prima di comandare al suo destriero di mettersi in marcia.  
   
Fu piccolissimo, quel sorriso appena accennato che lord Sherlock mi regalò. Piccolissimo, ma più prezioso di un intero forziere d'oro.  
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell'autrice: ringrazio ancora una volta madonna Saranel per il suo aiuto. [1] poiché la carta era rara e preziosa nel Medioevo, spesso i fogli venivano riutilizzati grattando via l'inchiostro. [2] non era da tutti possedere delle calzature nel Medioevo. Spesso i più poveri non le avevano del tutto, oppure avevano delle calze-scarpe. [3] la famosa locanda di Baskerville. [4] il bagno era cosa rara nel Medioevo, poiché l'acqua non era sempre disponibile. Quando si riusciva a farlo, l'acqua doveva essere precedentemente bollita e spesso si utilizzavano anche delle spezie. [5] curiosità: nel Medioevo non si usavano veri e propri piatti, spesso sostituiti da fette di pane, ma si cambiava spesso tovaglia. [6] questo era il modo di stringersi la mano in epoca medievale. Tutta la scena della stretta di mano vuole essere un omaggio alla splendida 48 seconds della mia soulmate Saranel. [7] rivisitazione di un brano del Canone in cui Watson afferma che i complimenti per le deduzioni fatte facevano brillare gli occhi di Holmes come i complimenti fatti a una fanciulla per la sua bellezza. [8] parlare di disturbo psicosomatico nel Medioevo non mi pareva adeguato: ho preferito "girarci intorno". [9] ho letto in un libro che alcune abitazioni medievali, quelle più ricche, usavano le imposte di legno. Ho pensato di usarle per casa Hudson, poiché sono un filo più ricchi degli Stamford ma meno degli Holmes, che avevano i vetri! [10] la battuta e l'intera scena è una citazione dal film Return to me, con Minnie Driver e il "mio primo grande amore televisivo", David Duchovny.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell'autrice: non essendo un'esperta del Medioevo, mi sono affidata a chi lo è più di me, ovvero una studentessa di storia medievale. Chiedo comunque perdono per ogni "errore storico" che sia rimasto in essere: amate la storia e i personaggi per quelli che sono, così come lo faccio io! Non so ancora quanti capitoli saranno perché...queste cronache non hanno ancora un finale! Conto di fare capitoli brevi proprio a causa degli studi di storia che ci sono dietro...
> 
> [1] nel Medioevo, i figli erano obbligati ad assistere all’esecuzione della propria madre giudicata strega. L’idea di John che riporta un’ustione è tutta di Saranel e la ringrazio.
> 
> [2] gli orfanotrofi erano già presenti sin dall'età carolingia, come riporta questo testo anche se l'eccezione moderna, quella che abbiamo noi per intenderci è successiva.
> 
> [3] generalmente gli orfanotrofi erano gestiti da suore della carità, ma non mi vedevo molto Irene Adler impersonare una suora o una badessa! Oltre alle suore, negli orfanotrofi c'erano le balie, quindi...
> 
> [4] erano ben poche le persone che nel Medioevo potevano permettersi finestre con veri e propri vetri. Spesso nemmeno i ricchi...
> 
> [5] descrizione di Sebastian Moran daLa casa vuota. Pensavate forse che scrivessi una nuova storia senza di lui?!?
> 
> [6] riferimento a questo sito
> 
> [7] [10] licenza poetica: qui faccio finta che Anderson sia il nome di battesimo. Il riferimento a Colquhoun è un omaggio a uno dei miei personaggi TV preferiti di sempre, il sergente Ben Jones deL'ispettore Barnaby. Nell'episodio Matrimonio con delitto lo spocchioso lord Colquhoun lo accusa di essere un bifolco perché pronuncia il suo cognome nobile in modo errato, esattamente come fa John.
> 
> [8] [13] lord e altri titoli nobiliari inglesi: tecnicamente "lord" viene usato un po' più avanti rispetto all'anno in cui è ambientata questa storia ma l'ho usato esattamente come nella ff che mi ha ispirato questa storia: Song of the dauntless knight . Visconte era usato per l'erede al titolo di conte, onorevole invece per gli altri figli. Da questo sito: http://georgianagarden.blogspot.it/2009/11/i-titoli-nobiliari-inglesi.html
> 
> [9] citazione da Mio diletto Holmes.
> 
> [11] riferimento a Song of the dauntless knight .
> 
> [12] citazione di sir Topham dal cartone animato Il trenino Thomas.


End file.
